Memories Back Then
by Charlie Rae Love
Summary: Three kids from three different walks of life become neighbors and grow up to become best friends and it is now their senior year of high school. Will they let peers, parties, alcohol, and sex come between them or will the memories back then remind them of why they became friends in the first place. Not your typical fanfic not in the least bit. Parallel Universe. Explicit warning.
1. Z high's Finest

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ at all. I wish I did but sadly I don't. I do own Jaden Though she I mine! **_

_**This is my first fan fanfiction so be easy ladies and gents! **_

_**When the lights go out and I'm in my bed**_

_**I think of all the madness in my hea-aaaaaaaaaaaaaad**_

_**Oh-oh-ohhhh, all of the things that I did back then**_

_**Ohhhh, when I'm in my bed**_

_**I think of all the memories I've ha-aaaaaaaaaaaaaad**_

_**Oh-oh-ohhhh, all of the things that I did back then**_

Vegeta POV

"Damn if I don't get out of here now I'll be late," Vegeta said out loud.

He had woke up late again. He looked away from the clock on his nightstand as he walked to his bed and fell backward onto it his hands rubbing his face wearily, his towel wrapped tightly around his hip.

'The damn shower didn't even do the trick', he thought out loud.

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night on the count of him not even coming back in until about 5 in the morning. He had gotten a little too accustomed to not sleeping in his own bed. Instead, he would spend his nights at numerous of others girls houses. He'd guess leaving in the middle of the night when they went to sleep wasn't such a good idea seeing he always pays for it the next day. But staying was never in option, he'd rather just leave and save himself the awkwardness of waking up to them the next morning. Sure it seemed like a dick headed move but Vegeta did it to avoid anything emotional from his women. Why stay for all of that when all he really wanted was to bust a nut and leave. Sounds blunt but it was something they would have to deal with if they wanted another round with the prince. And even after they would still come crawling for more.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

"Yo Vegeta" He heard his name get called. Vegeta made a grumbling sound as he got up out his bed and walked toward his bedroom window pulling back the curtain. Parked in a candy blue infinite (convertible) right in front of his house was Kakarot and Jaden two of the closest friends he had and annoying to no end.

"Come on were gonna be late" Kakarot yelled up from the car posted up on top of the headrest on the passenger side. Jaden in the drivers seat.

"I'm coming wait a damn minute" Vegeta yelled back

"Hurry up before we're late dammit" Jaden had yelled out loud.

Vegeta closed back his curtain and went right to his drawer and pulled out the first thing he saw in each one. He put on a white v-neck tee shirt and black jeans with some black sneakers. Within five minutes, he was ready. Just as he was about to open his room door he thought twice. He knew his father was up by now and he didn't want to run into the bastard. For some time now him and his father had been on the outs. He'd made it a custom to just avoid the old man as much as possible. He walked away from the door and walked back to the window pulling back the curtain and climbing out. The roofing to the porch wasn't that far of a jump so he jumped down and crouched down trying to keep his balance.

"What are you doing man" Kakarot yelled a little confused at Vegeta tactics

Vegeta ignored Kakarot as he continued scaling the roof until he reached the end, easily pushing himself of the roof as he dangled of the side of the roof for a couple of second landing safely and steadily on the grass then running over to the car. Kakarot quickly jumped in the back seat as Vegeta jumped over the door and into the passenger seat.

"Took you long enough," Jaden said as she started the engine and drove off.

"ugg, don't nag me woman I didn't get any sleep last night" Vegeta replied as he slide his hands down his face trying hard to fight a yawn.

"Let me guess" Jaden replied already knowing why. "Mistress number 7"

Vegeta growled kinda irritated that Jaden knew him so well. She had also become accustomed to calling the women he slept with his mistresses and numbering them.

"Oh, you mean Zangya" Kakarot knowing which one that was. " I still don't know how you pulled that one Vegeta she has a serious anger problem."

"Nothing is tough for the prince, they eventually all cave in at one point or another" Vegeta replied flexing his ego a little.

"Please" Jaden replied repulsively " And since when did you start title yourself prince all I see is a peasant."

"Look a little harder Jaden and maybe you'll see its always been a prince in your presents, girls bow down to me every night. I have a gift and I only use it royally." Vegeta snickered at his own comment and leaned back in his seat.

"Your feeling yourself a little too much" Jaden rolled her eyes but laughed at her cocky friend. "but I would like you to be aware that Zangya doesn't like me and lately that little bitch has been eye stalking me"

"I just got finished saying she had some anger issues Jaden what do you expected" Kakarot added on

"That's not the point Goku" Jaden yelled. "We play soccer together and it's a team sport she gets along with everyone else just fine but with me it's always a glitch, all, I get, is staring and gawking all damn day"

"Come on J don't you think you're being a little dramatic" Kakort replied

"Not in the least bit" Jaden Replied sternly

"Maybe she wants you ever thought of that," Vegeta said as he laughed at the thought of Zangya trying to pursue Jaden.

"Oh God no" Jaden replied sick to her stomach " Even if I turn to a woman for sex I could never be that desperate. Unlike you Vegeta I have better taste. Every girl that I would fuck would be a diamond."

Kakarot started laughing at Jaden's open statement. Vegeta sat back and laughed as well he had to admit that was a good comeback.

" Don't be such a girl Jaden" Vegeta replied back "The only reason the girl is staring at you is because she questions if were really friends or not, you of all people should know my reputation"

" And you reputation is the problem Vegeta" Jaden replied back. " I can't go through a day of school without someone bring your name up. Or some girl asking if you or I screwed, do you know how annoying that gets?"

"Must be damn right awful" Vegeta replied with sarcasm dripping hard off his voice.

" Can you take me serious for like 2.5 seconds here?" Jaden said starting to get annoyed. "I remember someone making me a promise that they wouldn't fuck any of my teammates."

"Guy stops it" Kakarot yelled " You guys are driving me crazy back here."

"Its Jaden the one that's being melodramatic, how the hell was I supposed to know Zangya was one of your teammates" Vegeta replied back just as annoyed now. What the hell did she want him to do? He had no idea Zangya had even played a sport.

" Uggg It pointless talking to you" Jaden replied giving up on the conversation that seem to be getting nowhere as she stopped the car. "Don't forget I'm one of your best friends and girls aren't going to react to me the same as they do to Goku. I don't have a dick between my legs you know."

"Goodness Jaden why must you always be so direct" Kakarot replied never liking Jaden's vulgar statements.

Vegeta laughed in his head on that one Kakarot may not have liked the way Jaden phrased thing but it was one of the reasons they were such good friends she was more honest than most.

"Well, maybe if you had one between your legs you wouldn't be acting like such a fucking buzzkill."

"Watch it _Prince_" Jaden replied putting a lot of emphasis on prince. "I will not hesitate to bet your cocky ass."

"I'd like to see you try" Vegeta smirked s as he got out the car the same way he got in it" Jaden got out the care in the same fashion along with Kakarot.

"I think next time I'll drive myself to school tomorrow" Kakarot shook his head as they start to walk toward school. Vegeta and his friends finally entered school. It was 8 o'clock they and luckily they were 10 minutes shy till first period. Most people continued on with their conversation while other would stop what they were doing and stare at the trio. Most people never understood why three people so different from each other could even be friends. This school mostly segregated itself into individual crowds and most people didn't like that for four years they still remained close. Vegeta didn't give a damn though. Let them talk and even stare who were they to him. Vegeta stopped at his locker along with Jaden and Kakarot grabbing a couple of books before class started.

"Vegeta look who's staring" Kakarot nudged Vegeta for his attention nodded to his left. Vegeta looks and noticed that it was Marron staring him up and down like a haughty meal.

"Looks like they can't get enough of me can they Kakarot" Vegeta smirked at Kakarot

'I've had enough of you already" Jaden sarcastically replied as she closed her locker.

Kakarot laughed as he did the same as well. Vegeta overly slammed his locker as he looked as Jaden mincingly. She was starting to piss him off little by little.

"Yo" Vegeta heard a familiar voice call from close by. As he turned it was the person he was dreading to see all day walking down to the hall to meet them, Yamcha

"Yamcha what's up" Kakarot replied as he finally reach the group.

"Hey, sup Goku" Yamcha replied "Vegeta" his name flatly said. Vegeta slightly grinned he knew Yamcha didn't really much care for him and neither did he for that matter, but yet they stay cordial, for now at least.

"Jaden baby looking good today" Yamcha replied as he walked over to her and placed his hand on the locker just above her shoulder leaning closer to her. "So I was think if you're not busy today If you want to go for a ride with me, what do you say beautiful"

"Ummmm no", Jaden replied back removing his arm from the locker and pushing him back.

"How many times are you going to turn me down J seriously" Yamcha whined at yet another failed attempt to get with Jaden.

"Either until that little brain of yours gets the hint or you come at me with better lines which at this rate I think will never happen. I'm going to class" Jaden replied as she walk off.

Vegeta and Kakort busted out in laughter as Yamcha looked at the girl that turned him down more times than he could count.

"Ha ha ha hysterical" Yamcha now looking at his friends that were laughing at him.

"Just give it up Yamcha Jaden will never go out with you" Kakarot responded

" That's what you think. I'm not giving up that easy" Yamcha replied "she wants me."

Vegeta shook his head he could fantasize all he wanted he still wasn't going to get with Jaden in any shape or form it was almost sad to watch him strike out every time.

"You're out of her league fool" Vegeta replied "Any idiot could see that."

"Please like I could ever be out of any girls league, which leads me to an interesting question why haven't any of you guys ever try to run interference on Jaden anyways, " Yamcha asked

"Because we're only friends, we all practically grew up like brother and sister" Kakarot replied

"Brother and sister my ass" Yamcha rudely commented. "Jaden's too hot to be anyone's sister, I just can't believe not one of you has tried to sleep with her yet. Someone like that around two guys all the time makes it hard for someone to believe you never tried anything."

Vegeta hated to admit it, but Yamcha had a point. With his reputation, people still believe that him and Jaden had sex once before. Vegeta only bedded the most beautiful women in school and Jaden was beyond beautiful. She had the smooth settled mocha skin along with a pair of bright hazel eyes, jet black curly hair that went past her shoulders just a little, and to top off every man's fantasy the nicest shaped body he'd ever seen which made her stand out a lot more than other girls.

"I'm out of here" Vegeta replied as he got a little tired of listening to the idiot speak. "Would love to stay and chat but….wait what the fuck am I lying about your the reason I'm leaving, a little honest for the day" Vegeta said nothing else as he walked to class hoping this day wouldn't be a complete waste.


	2. Stand up guy

Hello guys thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them so much see as i'm a new writer. In the last chapter I posted song lyrics from a song up. If your wondering what they were it was "Memories back then by T.I." Check it out. I don't own those lyrics by the way. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz nor anything associated with it. Jaden is my character

**Well is it me or can it be I'm a little too**

**Friendly so to speak hypothetically**

**Say I supply creativity to what others**

**Must take as a form of self-hate**

**Only to make an enemy**

**Which results in unfortunate destiny**

**They dog me out then be next to me**

**Just cause I am what some choose to envy**

Jaden POV

"Guess what I heard" Maron whispered to Chichi "18 had a train pulled on her at Yamcha party last week. I told you she was a slut."

"WHAT" Chichi gasps as she tried to contain a whisper but failed to do so.

The day was almost over and Jaden couldn't be any happier she was so tired of hearing such he said she said bullshit from people today. Maron was such a bad whisper. If she heard what she was saying she knew the rest of the class did and it wasn't a matter of a time before that comments she just made was flip to something else by the end of the day, if it wasn't already.

"That can't be right" Chichi defended "18 is not like that she's with Krillin."

"Its not a surprise to me" Maron replied "She acts to high and mighty, but she's no better than any other girl in his school."

Jaden sat right next to the two girls as the gossiped about 18. Jaden didn't really have female friends at her school. Hell she didn't have any and If she did they were associates not someone she hung out with on a regular basis. None of the girls particularly liked her, not that it bothered her. Just listening to this dimwitted conversation just made her a little bit happier that she didn't have them.

"Where did you hear this from?" Chi-chi asked

"Just know I have my sources" Maron replied as she flipped her blue hair back devilishly.

Jaden huffed as she slide down in her chair a little looking at the teacher who clearly wasn't paying attention to anything in the back corner of the room.

"Hey Jaden" Jaden heard her name called as she turned her head to see it was Maron who had called her. This was odd.

"um yea", Jaden having no idea what to say. Since when did she even know her name?

"You're so quiet all the time why, I mean for as long as we've been in this class together you hardly say anything" Maron looked at her like she was an alien from a different world.

"I'm not a girl of many words" Jaden bluntly put out there. she knew that was a lie, she always had something to say it was just she never had anything to say to them. Her mother always taught her if you didn't have anything nice to say don't say it at all.

"You hang around Goku and Vegeta right" Chichi proclaimed "Goku the most talkative guy I know, don't know about Vegeta but with friends like that your telling me you're not that talkative?" Chi chi questioned

"Guess not" Jaden looked back up at the board. She found talking to them a little more than annoying. She didn't like to be questioned.

"Hey, I want to ask you something," Maron said, "Does Vegeta ever talk about me."

Jaden slowly turned her head to Maron as she asked her question. 'why am I not fucking surprised' Jaden cursed in her head.

"Not to me" Jaden replied "Why" Jaden knowing exactly why she asked the question.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you could give him this" Maron replied as she pulled out a small folded up piece of paper from the back pocket of her mini skirt and passed it to Jaden. Jaden took it reluctantly as she stared at it ungraciously.

"Make sure he gets that would you" Maron replied as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"See you later new friend" Moron perky voice squealed as her and Chi-chi got up and left Jaden in her seat at awe.

Jaden sat the note down as she kept her hand on it and slide down her chair a little more.

"I seriously need to invest in some new friends," Jaden said out loud

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jaden walked down the hallway trying to get to her next class. One more period and she could go home. She didn't know why going home was the current agenda for today, but she was pretty sure she had had enough of the school setting for today.

"Yo J" she heard her name get called but before she could turn Goku was right beside her as they continued walking

"You will never guess what I heard today," Goku said with a disoriented look of disbelief on his face

"Let me guess" Jaden continued walking as Goku followed knowing where this conversation was going. "18 had a train ran on her."

"She…. wait how did you know" Goku started to explain his self but realized Jaden had already beat him to it.

" Where do you think" Jaden replied annoyed at the stupid question he asked. "Goku what have I told you about that he said she said stuff. It causes nothing but trouble.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me I'm just telling you what I heard and honestly I think it's complete bullshit".

"Whatever the case may be I'm staying within a 100 mile radius of drama this year. It's senior year and I'm going to make this one as less theatrical as possible." Jaden pronounced proudly. Lately for the past couple of years her life has felt like a long dramatic monolog. She been picking up the pieces little by little and she finally felt as if she was finally back to her old self.

"I don't know about you but I plan on having as much fun as possible, they don't call me crazy J for nothing."

"Funny cause I thought they called you crazy because you actually aren't all there." Goku replied as he grinned

"You might just be right," Jaden said as she smiled mincingly "But that's just the way I like it."

It didn't bother Jaden at all being called crazy, hell she's been called crazy all her life. What bothered her was not being noted as being crazy, that just made her want to prove to people how crazy she was and think twice about fucking with her.

Jaden and Goku continued there walking as Jaden saw a face she did quite want to see, Zangya. she was walking and talking with one of her friends. Come to think of it it was one of her teammates. Zangya eyes moved from her friends to Jaden as the calm and setting face expression she had with the girl she was talking to turned into something sour and bitter when she looked Jaden's way. She looked away as her and the girl continued walking the opposite way Jaden and Goku were. Just as they cross paths Zangya bumped into Jaden hard as she almost lost her balance.

"Excuse you" Zangya yelled turning around to face Jaden as the entire hallway stopped to see what the commotion was.

Jaden was in complete disbelief. she was actually doing this right now. She had completely lost her fucking mind.

"You mean excuse me right" Jaden corrected her as she got into Zangya face.

"Whoo Whoo Whoo ladies relax" Goku stepped between them trying to calm the situation. "Jaden let go, just forget it ok."

Zangya smirked as her eyes never left Jaden until her and her friend continued to walk on.

"I want to fight her now," Jaden said flatly "This won't stop until her face is smashed into a million pieces."

Goku looked at he puzzled. "And when you do fight her what is that going to solve, let's get real Jaden."

Jaden knew Goku had a point,fighting was never the answer, not to mention it was classless. Jaden signed as her and Goku started walking again

"See you know I'm right," Goku said "Like I said before she has anger issues. She's hot, but she need some anger management classes.

"Uggggg that girl is starting to become a controllable pain in my ass. You might be right about me kicking her ass not solving anything, but it sure would make me feel better." Jade groaned loudly.

"Don't sweat it J" Goku said as he place a hand on Jaden shoulder. "Zangya is just….. wait what's that emotion you girls always have….oh yea .. jealous that's it."

"Jealous of what" Jaden moved her shoulder as Goku removed his hand. "I'm not understanding any of this shit. I don't speak bitch but apparently I need to pick up on it."

Goku eyes got wide as he blinked twice. " You are crazy" He announced

Jaden try to contain her laugh be she couldn't help it. It would be like Goku to say something like that when she was trying to be serious. " Serious Goku, Vegeta and his women are driving me crazy. Why can't he be more like you."

Goku sighed as he stopped walking Jaden doing the same before he started to talk. " Vegeta will always be Vegeta. You know how he is Jaden, ever since we were kids he's been rebellious and always got himself into all kinds of trouble, some that eventually I had to pull his proud ass out of, but all the same he's a stand up guy, he never let us down, well at least I can say."

Jaden knew that she's been friends with Vegeta since she was 6, same with Goku and they been through hell and back together. She knew Vegeta like the back of her hand she didn't understand his lifestyle choices but why should that matter to her anyways. Vegeta has never let her nor Goku down ever, so should she cut him some slack?

Goku looked at Jaden waiting for a response. Jaden smiled as she rolled her eyes playfully at Goku. "Anyone that feeds you never lets you down."

"You can never go wrong with food" Goku laughed as she rubbed the back of his neck.

Jaden laughed too as they finally made it to class. Just as they walked in she saw Vegeta sitting on top of his desk talking to a girl. Jaden look closer to see it was Sidney. Jaden eyes widen. She was relatively new to this school joining them the first week of school, but she was a junior. Vegeta lead and whispered something in her ear as she laughed before she went to the back of the class to sit down.

Jade and Goku went to their seats which were right next to Vegeta, The last period of the day and they all had class together. Jaden could live without but relatively glad she did have pre- calculus with them.

"Damn I thought Sidney Porter was a god girl," Jaden said once she and Goku were near Vegeta "So she wants to play with the big dogs hun?"

Vegeta looked at Jaden, his usually annoyed face came alive. "Don't start" He quickly replied.

"Man do you ever stop for a second to at least take a breath," Goku ask in disbelief. Vegeta has been at this all day.

"she came to me, come to think of it they all do" Vegeta announced matter of factly.

"Yup and they'll keep coming until you catch something" Jaden countered as she and Goku burst out laughing.

"You two are hysterical" Vegeta spat sarcastically. "Really I mean it, stand up fucking comedics. I'm a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them, I use protection."

"Well congratulations" Jaden sarcastically applauded him. " I'm glad you're taking the necessary steps need to keep you dick from falling off" Goku continued his laughing as he held his sides.

"Don't be so concerned all the time Jaden" Vegeta smirked at her. " If I didn't know any better I'd think you wanted a ride with the prince."

" Tsh keep dreaming" Jaden replied in disgusted. Vegeta and his alter ego were started to get annoying. That when Jaden remembered something. A smile sweep on her face as a scheme came into mind. Oh, she was going to have fun with this.

"You know I almost forgot to tell you something. A resume paper from a new applicant for your mistress position was given to me for a review." Jaden reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out the same note Maron had given to her.

Vegeta smiled as he reached for the note but before he could grab it Jaden moved it away from his grasp. "AH, AH AH I don't think so big boy, I think I'll review this one today since I had to play secretary."

"Jaden If you don't give me that fucking note I swear to god' Vegeta gritted his teeth threateningly.

"Well, where's the fun in that Vegeta" Jaden laughs as she started to open the note.

"You think everything is a game until my foot comes into contact with your ass" Vegeta screamed as he tried to grab it again this time Jaden moved out the way opening the noter fully then reading it out loud.

"**Vegeta I've been eyeing you for a while and I've noticed yours as well. I'm Throwing a party this Friday I would surely love it if you would attend. I promise you won't be disappointed." **

**Xoxo Maron :-***

Jaden started to laugh as Vegeta finally managed to snatch the note away from her.

"I've had it with your insolence woman you're worse than a child, " Vegeta said as he stuffed the note in his jean pocket.

Jaden just stood there and laughed some more she knew she had pissed him off but all was fair, she got her revenge.

"Ohh Geta come on" Jaden pouted sarcastically as she squeezed his cheek together but he flinched away. " I was only playing lighten up playboy."

"Maron, boy oh boy her body is something out of a magazine, she's cute too" Goku purred "Why again does Vegeta get all the good ones."

"Since when are you into preppy girls" Jaden arched an eyebrow. Goku wasn't the type to drool over dimwits it was more like athletes or brainiacs.

"Han I'm a guy aren't I" Goku replied shrugging his shoulders. Vegeta chuckled a little as Jaden just through her hand up and took her seat. 'Note to self invest in some normal friends' Jaden thought to herself.

"Class settle down settle down" Mr. Evans said as he entered the class just as the bell rung.

Vegeta took his normal seat next to Jaden as Goku set behind him. "Turn your textbook to page 152 and start numbers 1-23. I want silence as you do so." Mr. Evans sat in his seat as he open up his newspaper he had on his desk and started to read.

Jaden huffed she wanted nothing more but then to run to the nearest exit. All Mr. Evans did was give assignments at the beginning of every class. He never particularly teaches anything. Jaden grabbed the textbook that was under her desk and started to flip to page 152.

"So that's it," Vegeta said out loud not even bothering to open his textbook.

Mr. Evans looked up from his textbook as he looked at Vegeta. "Excuse me" he replied

" I asked was that it, just opening up a textbook and answer questions is that all were doing today because if so I could have stayed home" Vegeta replied back his face expression serious.

"Vegeta do you have a problem with what I have assigned you" Mr. Evans questioned sternly.

"As a matter of fact I do" Vegeta announced out loud catching the whole class attention. Jaden just looked away, by the look of thing it was about to get ugly real soon.

Mr. Evans put his paper down as he got up from his seat and stood directly in front of the class. " Ok, enlighten me" Mr. Evans replies waiting for a response.

"Ok,", Vegeta said with a grin on his face. ", and enlighten you shall be. Why is it that you don't take what necessary time to actually teach your class instead of handing us book work. Know correct me if I'm wrong I thought that little fancy degree of your was supposed to be put to use not sitting there on your fat ass all day reading newspaper articles." he finished as the entire class laughed.

'and let the games begin' Jaden announced in her head.

" Hey, that language will not be tolerated in this classroom" Mr. Evans half screamed as he pointed his finger at Vegeta.

"You get anger because I tell the truth?" Vegeta stated but made it sound like a question. "What is it that you make, 22 thousand a year, so you give us exactly what you're worth, nothing."

" Listen here boy I will not tolerate insubordination you will act accordingly or leave my class. Now open you text book" Mr. Evans sternly and roughly demanded.

"You make no sense, you're a miserable excuse for a teacher" Vegeta countered. "I've learned more by myself than from you. They minus will give me your damn job, not that I would want it anyways."

"You are nothing but an insubordinate nuisance to my class Vegeta. " Mr. Evans replied, " you will do and say anything for attention. is that what it is Vegeta you crave attention."

Jaden looked over to Vegeta as he was silent. She looked back at Mr. Evans as his angry face changed to a contentment one. He'd thought he won but she knew Vegeta wasn't done yet, not by a long shot.

"Yes," Vegeta said as he broke his silence. "I think I do crave attention. Attention is something I've come accustomed to getting, everyone has craving Evans and I secretly think that you crave authority. You want everyone to be intimidated by you. Well, I'm not, you're too pathetic to even be. Cravings are a way of life what's needed to survive. We are all mammals am I right. Dogs crave bones, pigs crave slop, and your wife walls crave my dick.

The entire class gasp as silence swept the room. Soon the silence was replaced by a fit of laughter as no one seen that coming.

Jaden and Goku sat in their seats with the jaws dropped. Jaden was prepared for the worst but not the extreme.

" THAT IS IT OUT OF MY CLASS NOW" Mr. Evans screamed as he pointed to the door.

"I thought you'd never ask" Vegeta got up from his seat and head for the door but before he did he winked back at the far left corner of the room. Jaden looked back to see Sidney Porter blushing hard as she looked down at he desk. Jaden turned back as she saw Vegeta walk out the room.

" I wasn't ready" Goku announced his eyes still wide with disbelief. Jaden turned around to face him.

"I forget that Vegeta doesn't have a filter" Jaden replied just as shocked as Goku was. She foresaw the future but never did she think it would escalate that quickly.

"If anyone would like to avoid getting sent out of class continue your work" Mr. Evans half-shouted in frustration. Still angry at Vegeta vulgar statement.

Everyone quickly started rustling through the pages of their textbooks, not wanting to share the same fate as Vegeta.

"But overall Vegeta's a stand up guy" Goku whispered. "Point proven." That was the last thing Goku said before he started his work.

Jaden turned around as she looked at her textbook. Vegeta had made a statement, no matter how inappropriate he put it he was standing up for everyone here. Vegeta may have had fucked up ways of expressing himself or making a statement, but he was the only one that actually did say something in the three months we've all been taking this course.

"Stand up guy indeed" Jaden whispered to herself before she dove into her work.

I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Be gentle lol.

Lyrics: TLC- What about your friends.


End file.
